federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Scroll of Pythia
The Scroll of Pythia was written by an Ancient Hebitian air oracle named Pythia in 3980 BCE. She wrote of he exodus of the remaining Hebitians before the final take over by the Cardassians. She explained where the tomb of their Gods could be located on Beta Five, a terraformed planet in the Alpha Quadrant. There, ancient settlers remained for some time before dying off. This scroll is the key to finding the Orb of Khu'laa, the 11th Orbs of the Prophets. The scroll reads: Life began out there...We are all playing out parts in a story laid out by the Gods. The exile of a King facilitated by a false prophet - who helped in a time of crisis for her own gain - will bring aout the rebirth of our people. Our enemies will divide us. Our colonies broken in the fiery chasm of space - their chining days renounced by a multitude of dark sacrifices - yet they still remain, always together. ''As the heat consumed, the people of Khu'laa had a choice...to board the great ship, or take the high road to the rocky ridge. And the body of each tribe's leader was offered to the Gods in the Tomb of Oralius. And the great ship the Galleon that departed from there and it took the founders to their new land following the blinking eye of the lions head to settle on the fifth of the second star. '' ''And the lords anointed an exiled leader to guide the Caravan of the Heavens to their new homeland. And onto the leader they have a vision of serpents numbering two and ten, as a sign of things to come...The leader will need the arrow of Juranik on the fifth of the second star, which will point the Way to the Orb of Khu'laa. Oralius has foretold that a return to the tomb would exact a price in blood; but the Gods lift up those who life each other. Listen to the voice of Sandecia and you will find your way. '' Interpretations Despite differing ideas on who and what the scroll is referring to there are points that all scholars can agree upon. The Galleon was a Bajoran lightship which was used to bring those leaving Khu'laa after Yintar Ioan's death for a new world. This new world has been documented as Beta Five ("the fifth and second star") which was discovered by Lorot Ross and Kai Cevdak-Ross to have Hebitian ruins during a terraformation project c 2383. Beta Five is close to the Lionshead Nebula, which contains a pulsar ("the blinking eye"). Where the interpretations differ begins on the time period. In 2386, the scroll was ysed by Yintar Ioan, a former Hebitian King transplanted out of time by Amity Liu. He was found to be the "exiled king" in terms of his exile from both his own time period but his home planet as well. The "false prophet" was seen as Amity, who posed as Oralius and responsible for bringing Yintar to the 24th century. The "enemies that divided them Hebitians" were the Cardassians due to the religion once being highly illegal. Sandecia, the Goddess of Time, was heard by Yintar, singing and directing him on the right path, to know which portal to use in order to find the Orb; and finally, the "price in blood" was the sacrifice of Varis Ikyra, a reincarnation of Yintar's former lover, Sita ah'kil. In 2404, in another universe where the events of 2386 did not take place, there was another interpretation. In lieu of Yintar as the "exiled king", it was seen as Benjamin Wolfe, the New Emissary of Bajor and his departure from the planet due to bad memories and experiences with the Prophets and government. The "false prophet" was the Pah-Wraith which had tried to get Benjamin to destroy the Orb of Unity which would bring the Hebitians/Bajorans together. The "enemies that divided them" were the Dominion, which divided potential allies/Emissary's Benjamin and Kegen Damar. Sandecia, the Goddess of Time, was heard by Kegen, singing and directing him on the right path, to know which portal to use in order to find the Orb. The "price of blood" will be a small sacrifice from Rahne Dhaja and Sita Indus (reborn oracles of fire and ice). The images of "serpents numbering two and ten" were visions seen by Yintar, Benjamin and Kegen. Category:Religion and Positions Category:Non-Character Information